Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo
Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo is the forty-first episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on January 31, 2016. Plot The video begins with Jesse, Uncle Larry, and Corn showing Jeffrey Sr. Jesse's new home. Once inside the house Jeffrey Sr. points out the majority of the problems, including the color scheme, the lack of water, and the shoddy job on the shower. While showing the amenities of the living room, Jesse makes a passing comment about the Super Nintendo sitting on the TV stand, which enrages Jeffrey Sr. due to the fact that there are games in the house while more important things are not yet completed, he then proceeds to pick up the Super Nintendo and chuck it out the back door of the house. Jesse begins yelling at Jeffrey Sr. about the fact that he cannot be defacing other peoples' property, when it isn't his house and about how he has not helped out at all during the entire construction process, Jeffrey Sr. then retorts that Jesse never asked and he would have been glad to help. After being asked to, Jeffrey Sr. agrees to move the TV stand out along with Uncle Larry and Corn, and after struggling they manage to get it out of the house onto the front porch, the front porch is very icy and Jeffrey Sr. slips backwards, knocking over the banister and falling onto the ground. Jesse quickly retreats inside the house, laughing until he realizes his father is actually in pain and goes back out to help him. Jeffrey Sr. then complains it feels like something is lodged in his stomach, and is helped to his feet by Corn and Uncle Larry and is lead towards the house, holding his stomach. Aftermath In BEWARE THE FLOOD!, Jesse goes to see if the Super Nintendo survived. Although the eject button doesn't work, the Super Nintendo still functions. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Larry Abraham Locations *Jesse's House Victims Reception With over a total of 44,600 likes, over 5,800 dislikes and over 2,250,500 views, Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo has overall been met with positive reviews. Many people think that Jeff Sr. received karma and actually deserved to be injured due to throwing the SNES and his previous plus recent actions. Trivia *''Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo'' was the first and only Psycho Video to take place at Jesse's new house before Theresa took over the house. *''Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo'' is the only Psycho Video where Jeffrey Sr. gets physically injured, aside from Psycho Kid Kills Father. *''Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo'' is the second Psycho Video to take place in the middle of a vlog, the first being Psycho Dad Trashes Store. *''Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo'' is the second Psycho Video where Jeffrey Sr. uses the word "fuck." *In Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool, you'd see Uncle Larry injured after impacting Jeffrey Sr.'s backyard pool and Jeffrey Sr. choosing to not help him. In Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo you'd see Jeffrey Sr. getting injured himself after throwing Jesse's Super Nintendo, but Uncle Larry does choose to help him. *This Psycho Video has the first injury for Jeffrey Sr., the second is Psycho Kid Kills Father where Jesse shoots him and he is revealed later to survived the wound. Category:Psycho Videos Category:Featured Articles